Chromatography columns may be used in industrial process to purify process liquids and separate substances of interested from process liquids. Prior art chromatography columns comprise a column wall in the form of hollow column tube which is connected to a removable upper end plate assembly and a removable lower end plate assembly. One end plate assembly is provided with a process fluid inlet arrangement, typically comprising an inlet pipe and an inlet valve and the other end plate assembly is provided with a process fluid outlet arrangement, typically comprising an outlet pipe and an outlet valve. Each end of the column tube is usually provided in the interior of the column with a removable distribution system. These inlet and outlet distribution systems may be attached to the respective end plate assembly or the upper distribution system may be arranged to be movable towards or away from the end plate assembly. During use, the space in the column between the distribution systems is usually filled with a chromatography medium. If necessary a retaining mesh may be provided between each distribution system and the media. The inlet distribution system is intended to distribute incoming fluid evenly over the surface of the media at the inlet end of the colt n bile the outlet distribution system is intended to collect fluid evenly from the surface of the media at the outlet end of the column. Such a column may weigh several tonnes. Typically the end plate assemblies are bolted to flanges provided at each end of the column. Alternatively the end plate assemblies may be connected by longitudinal tie bars. Seals are usually provided between the end plates assemblies, inlet and outlet pipes, distribution systems and valves in order to prevent leakage. Columns are typically provided with legs to raise the lower end plate assembly off the ground in order to provide access to the lower end plate assembly, the inlet or outlet pipe and the valve arrangement. When such a column requires maintenance to, or cleaning of, internal components, such as the valves, seals, distribution systems, etc. lifting gear such as a crane is necessary to lift the upper end plate assembly off the column tube and the column tube off the lower end plate assembly.